Hold up
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Snape et Lucius cambriolent une banque et prennent Harry en otage. Mais est ce vraiment un mal?   Univers alternaltif , pas de magie, juste les personnages.
1. Chapter 1

Harry était un jeune homme très pauvre qui n'avait que son corps à vendre pour s'en sortir. Tous les soirs il rejoignait un club très privé où il se déshabillait pour tous les clients pervers et où il offrait son corps contre quelques livres sterlings. Il faisait ce drole de travail depuis quelques mois et essayait d'économiser un maximum. Il dormait dans une chambre miteuse, heureusement qu'il ne la payait pas cher. Il mangeait trois fois rien et se gardait le reste de l'argent pour le mettre sur un compte. Et c'est ainsi que toutes les semaines, il allait à sa banque, déposer ses espèces.

Mais ce jour là, une chose imprévue allait lui arriver. Deux voleurs très réputés comme Bonnie and Clide, avaient décidé de s'en prendre à cette banque. C'était deux hommes cagoulés et vêtus de noirs. Ils arrivèrent deux minutes après l'arrivée de Harry. Ils avaient de grandes armes et un grand sac noir.

L'un prononça:

"Que personne ne bouge ou je tire!, Mettez vous à terre!"

Les clients qui étaient dans la banque paniquèrent et obéirent sous la peur. Harry s'allongea et ne bougea pas. Les voleurs tirèrent quelques coups de feu en l'air, et s'approchèrent du comptoir caisse, ils ordonnèrent à la bonne femme:

"Toi, remplit ce sac! Allez plus vite ou je te descends! "

La femme obéit et mit tous les billets de banques dans le sac. Elle vida tous les comptoirs caisses. L'un des voleurs la fit allonger par terre. Il se retourna vers les personnes et demanda le directeur. Celui-ci ne voulut pas répondre alors Harry lui dit:

"Ne prenez pas de risques putain, ils vont nous descendre!

- Qu'as tu dis? Qu'as tu dis?"

Harry se tut et le directeur leva la tête:

"Il a dit de vous obéir, c'est moi le directeur!

-Voila un jeune homme intelligent!"

L'un des voleurs attrapa le directeur et lui ordonna d'ouvrir les coffres, et les voleurs piquèrent tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Entre- temps, l'un des employés de banques avait sonné l'alarme et cinq minutes plus tard, deux voitures de policiers sont arrivés sur les lieux. Et vingts minutes après c'était toute l'artillerie nationale qui était pointée devant. Les voleurs qui avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situation, décidèrent de prendre un otage.

Ils prirent leurs temps pour choisir, l'un des voleurs prit Harry par le bras et le leva, l'autre voleur lui donna le sac et le prit par l'autre bras. , l'un pointa son arme sur sa tempe et l'autre en direction des flics.

" Que personne ne bouge ou je le descends. "

Les flics les laissèrent sortir et les voleurs partirent avec l'otage dans la voiture. Ils partirent à toute allure. Dès qu'ils furent loin des autorités , ils enlevèrent leurs cagoules , le premier voleur était un grand blond aux cheveux attachés et longs et il avait les yeux bleux, il conduisait la voiture.

L'autre homme assit derrière à côté de Harry était un homme brun aux cheveux longs et noirs. Il tenait Harry par la taille, lui ne bougait pas d'un poil. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas l'intention des deux hommes. Ils roulèrent durant 20 minutes encore avant d'arriver dans une maison en pleine campagne. Il n'y avait rien autour. Tous les trois descendirent et entrèrent dans la maison. Le brun attacha Harry sur une chaise et lui interdit de parler. Harry ne put qu'obéir. Ensuite ils commencèrent à vider le sac et à compter le pactol. Il y en avait pour 10 millions de Livres, entre les billets et les diaments. Ils étaient aux anges, Le blond dit:

"On a bien travaillé cher Severus!

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Lucius.

- Que fait on du gamin?

- Pour l'instant il va nous tenir compagnie, le temps que les flics perdent notre trace, auquel cas, il nous servira de monnaie d'échange.

- Et sinon, on le descend?

- Lus, on s'est toujours promis de ne jamais tuer personne.

- Oui mais là, il nous connait maintenant, on ne va pas prendre le risque de tout perdre pour un batard.

- On verra. "

Les voleurs continuaient de compter leur argent et se firent à manger. Hary était toujours attaché sur sa chaise et ne disait rien. Il baissait la tête et essayait de ne penser à rien, au bout d'un moment, quand Lucius est parti faire la sieste, Severus donna une assiette de nourriture et de l'eau à son petit prisonnier. Il lui dit:

" Je vais te détacher, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, tu es mort.

- D'accord."

Harry obéit, Severus le détacha et le rapprocha de la table. Harry but son eau et mangea en silence. Severus le regardait, il était intrigué par ce jeune homme. Il lui demanda:

"D'où tu viens?

- Je ne sais pas!

- Tu as bien une maison?

- Non, juste une chambre dans le vieux londres.

- Tu es étudiant?

- Non, c'est trop cher!

- Tu fais quoi alors?

- Vous allez être étonné si je vous le dis.

- Dis toujours!

- Je me prostitue!

- Pas par choix je suppose!

- Mmh!

- Tu fais ça depuis longtemps?

- Quelques mois!

- Avec des hommes ou des femmes?

- Des hommes, des gros pervers, qui en demandent toujours plus, qui nous traitent comme la pire des mouises, qui nous frappent aussi pour certains.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles!

- Non!

- Tu es beau tu sais?

- Merci! Je pourrais avoir encore de l'eau s'il vous plait?

- Oui bien sur!"

Severus lui apporta la bouteille d'eau, et se rapprocha de lui, il lui caressa les cheveux et regarda ses yeux. Il lui dit:

"Ils ont de la chance ceux qu'ils t'ont pour eux, pour une nuit!

- Peut être, la plupart ne disent rien.

- Tu prends combien la passe?

- Je suis payé 5 livres sterling par client.

- Et ton proxenete doit en prendre 20?

- 50

- Le batard! Je n'ai jamais aimé ces types là!

- Vous voulez?

- Tu sais faire quoi?

- Tout ce que vous désirez!

- Sucer?

- Oui!

- Très bien, viens!"

Snape prit la main de Harry et l'emmena dans sa chambre, il ferma à clé pour ne pas être dérangé par Lucius, et commença à embrasser et caresser Harry. Il lui enleva ses habits et le contempla.

"Tu es magnifique! Comment les gens peuvent te maltraiter, un corps pareil on en prend soin"

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau et l'allongea sur le lit, ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, se caressèrent et Severus s'allongea sur le dos, se déboutonna le pantalon et le défit. Harry se mit sur lui, lui enleva le boxer pour prendre son sexe en bouche, et le suça langoureusement.

Severus se laissait aller à cette caresse. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir les sensations. Harry continuait de le sucer en utilisant bien sa langue sur son gland rougit par le plaisir. Il promenait ses lèvres pulpeuses sur ses bourses et Snape ne put retenir un cri de plaisir, il lui dit:

"Ne t'arrête pas! C'est trop bon!"

Il ondulait des hanches pour aller plus à la rencontre de cette langue si douée, il caressait les cheveux de son nouvel amant, il le trouvait si parfait, si sublime, si délicieux.

Quand à Harry, il savait très bien qu'il pouvait se faire tuer à tout moment, mais il donna quand même du plaisir à son amant de nuit, il jouait de sa langue, de ses lèvres et de ses mains. Il accélérait les mouvements de va et viens pour faire hurler cet homme et il finit par le faire jouir dans sa bouche. Harry avala tout le contenu avec un joli bruit et Snape eut le plus bel orgasme de sa vie.

Snape se calma et allongea Harry à côté de lui, il le serra à la taille et lui demanda:

"C'est quoi ton nom?

- Harry

- C'est joli, Harry comment?

- Potter.

- Tu es le fils des célèbres agents potter? Ceux qui ont arrêté ce malfrat de Voldemort?

- Oui et ils ont péri au moment de l'arrestation.

- Tu es tout seul?

- Oui, je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante mais ils me détestaient alors je me suis enfui.

- Eh bien cher Harry tu es très doué. Tes amants doivent hurler de plaisir dès qu'ils te baisent.

- Oui!

- Tu veux prendre une douche?

- Je ne veux pas que t'aies des ennuis!

- Mais non, t'inquiète! La salle d'eau est là, à droite, il y a du linge propre.

- Merci!

- Merci à toi!"

Harry partit prendre sa douche, Snape pensait à lui, à ses yeux si verts et si beaux, il se promit dès demain de se renseigner sur lui. Il se leva et alla prendre une liasse de billets et quelques bijoux d'hommes pour les donner à son jeune éphèbe. Ainsi qu'un ensemble pijama. Quand Harry sortit de la douche avec une serviette autour de lui, Snape en resta bouche bée, puis il dit:

"Tu es diablement sexy!

- Merci!

- Tiens ça c'est pour toi."

Snape lui avait donné l'argent, et les bijoux tout en lui embrassant la nuque, Harry en fut étonné au début et après il lui dit:

" Je ne peux pas accepter c'est beaucoup trop!

- C'est un cadeau que je te fais, accepte!

- Mais ton copain, il va...

- Il ne dira rien!

- Il veut me tuer.

- Je l'empêcherai, il ne te tuera pas sans mon accord, les décisions se prennet à deux.

- Dans ce cas tu devrais lui en parler avant de me donner tout ça!

- Ne t'en fais pas. "

Il le retourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Harry posa le tout sur la petite table et se mit le pijama, il s'allongea à côté de Snape et tous les deux tombèrent dans les bras de morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Snape se réveilla en premier, le beau jeune homme à ses côtés dormait encore profondément, en boule sur le côté. Snape le contempla un moment, il le trouvait si beau, il était si calme endormi ainsi, Il resta là, à le regarder et finit par se lever doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Il s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine. Lucius était déjà assit , en train de prendre son petit déjeuner et de lire le journal du matin. Severus le regarda et lui dit:

"Bonjour Lus!

- Bonjour chéri! Tu as bien dormi?

- Oh oui! Et toi?

- Aussi! On parle de nous dans le journal.

- Nous a t'on reconnu?

- Non et pour l'instant aucune trace n'a été relevé.

- C'est parce qu'on est très fort amour!

- Où est notre prisonnier?

- Il dort!

- où ça?

- Dans ma chambre et dans mon lit.

- Je vois, tu t'es bien amusé!

- C'est un super coup.

- Dommage qu'il faut le tuer.

- Jamais tu m'entends?

- Mais enfin, il va tout révéler à la police c'est ce que tu veux?

- Il n'y a aucun risque.

- Explique!

- Il se vend.

- Comment ça? Oh!

- Oui tu as tout compris, notre prisonnier est tout simplement une catin.

- Il t'a fait quoi?

- Une bonne fellation.

- Mmh! dommage que je dormais alors.

- Je vais me renseigner sur lui, il a un drole de passé le pauvre.

- Ok, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas tout foirer!

- Je ne crois pas non."

Snape se servit un grand bol de café bien noir avec un sucre, se prit le paquet de céréales et s'installa à table. Ils mangèrent tranquilement et Severus demanda :

"As tu contacter notre revendeur?

- Oui, il vient voir les diaments cet après midi.

- Bien!

- Tu attacheras notre prisonnier.

- Non je le laisserai dans ma chambre.

- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque Sev.

- Alors laisse moi me charger de lui et occupe toi du butin. Il faut détracer les billets aussi.

- J'ai tout prévu. Ce gosse a dû vraiment te faire vibrer pour que tu le défendes ainsi.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point."

Sev se leva et alla prendre sa douche, tanfis que Lucius classait d'un côté les billets et de l'autre les bijoux, il se rendit compte qu'il en manquait, alors il monta les escaliers et alla dans la chambre où Harry dormait. Celui-ci venait juste de se réveiller. Lucius le prit par les cheveux et lui donna une baffe. Ensuite il lui dit:

"Espèce de voleurs!

- Je n'ai rien volé!

- Et en plus menteur, ça fait quoi là ça? "

Lucius avait montré du doigt les bijoux et l'argent que Snape avait donné à son jeune Harry la veille.

" Tu mériterais que je te descende, sale catin ! "

Severus choisit ce moment pour revenir dans sa chambre et quand il vit Lucius en train de tabasser Harry, il s'énerva, chopa Lucius et le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il lui dit:

"JE T INTERDIS DE LE TOUCHER. EST CE QUE C EST CLAIR?

- Mais il nous a volé.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Lus, c'est moi qui lui ai donné.

- Sans m'en parler?

- Tu ne vas pas raler pour ça?

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

- Tu dormais. Je te préviens tu le retouches, je te défigure. "

Puis Snape se tourna vers Harry et l'aida à se relever. Celui-ci avait quelques bleues et des egratignures.

Snape lui dit:

"Ne bouge pas. "

Snape partit chercher sa trouce de premier secours et soigna son jeune amant, devant un Lucius éffaré. Une fois soigné, Snape accompagna Harry jusqu'à la cuisine et lui donna le petit déjeuner. Harry mangea des céréales et but son lait. Après le petit déj, Harry remonta s'habiller et Snape lui fit visiter le reste de la maison. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque où il y avait 50% de polars sur les affaires de cambriolages, tout le reste classique, et Snape lui montra le jardin avec la piscine. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et fit un léger sourire. Snape le remarqua et lui dit:

"Tu veux te baigner?

- Elle n'est pas trop froide?

- Non, elle est chauffée.

- Ecoute j'ai déjà causé des problèmes entre toi et ton copain, je ne veux pas abuser.

- T'inquiète gamin, j'ai compris! excuse moi pour ce matin.

- Lucius!

- Oui chéri! Tu vois je fais des efforts mais il faut lui imposer certaines règles.

- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez!

- Bien , la première chose que je te demande est de ne pas fouiller dans nos affaires, la deuxième chose est que quand on reçoit des gens importants pour caser notre butin, je ne veux pas que tu te montres, ça pourrait tout faire foirer. La troisième est que je ne veux pas que tu essaies de t'enfuir, si tu te fais arrêter par les flics, tu ne sais rien, on t'a ligoté, baillonné et bandé les yeux.

- D'accord.

- Bon, tu peux aller te baigner maintenant."

Harry se déshabilla et plongea dans la piscine, les deux hommes le regardaient et lus dit:

"C'est vrai qu'il est bien bâti!

- Je te l'avais dit, et c'est un super bon coup.

- S'il est dans le métier, ce n'est pas étonnant.

- Je vais me renseigner sur lui, je reviens.

- Bien."

Lucius et Severus entrèrent dans la maison. Severus s'enferma dans le bureau et appela tous ses contacts qui pourraient le renseigner et chercha sur internet, sur les sites officiels et les archives, au bout de deux heures, il finit par découvrir que ce jeune n'avait jamais eu de chance, il était battu et violé par son oncle. Quand Sev découvrit ceci, il eut quelques larmes aux yeux et se promit de protéger ce jeune.

De son côté Lucius, méttait au point une nouvelle stratégie de cambriolage et chercher un endroit qui lui rapporterait gros. Il trouva une bijouterie qui possédait un des plus gros diamants rapportés de chine, ont la valeur s'élevait à 1 million de dollars. A l'aide de son ordinateur portable et de son logiciel très performant, il pirata les plans d'accès. Il pouvait voir où se situait le diamant et les caméras de surveillance. Il vit un système d'alarme ultra prformant. Ni lui, ni Severus pourrait passer au travers, par contre le jeune pourrait lui servir. Il rangea le tout dans son coffre et le ferma à clé. Il prit une grande serviette et la porta à Harry. Le jeune homme sortit de l'eau et s'enroula dedans, il s'essuya et se rhabilla. Lucius le regarda et lui dit:

"Je comprend Sev maintenant, tu as dû bien lui donner du plaisir cette nuit, rien qu'avec un aussi beau corps.

- Merci!

- Viens suis moi!"

Harry le suivit jusqu'au salon et lus commença:

"Sais tu ramper?

- Ramper?

- As tu déjà fait de l'escalade? Ramper dans un tunnel?

- Oui une fois, j'ai fais ce genre de chose avec l'école.

- Bien, tu nous seras utile alors.

- Pour faire quoi?

- Désactiver un système d'alarme. Sev et moi sommes trop grand. Toi tu es petit et fin, donc tu devrais passer à travers les lasers.

- Ok, et si je me fais prendre?

- Aucun risque, on sera là pour faire diversion. Comme ça tu en profiteras pour voler ceci, un gros diamant valant un million de dollars.

- Mais toute à l'heure vous m'avez dit de ne pas me mêler de vos affaires.

- Je sais mais c'est une exception.

- Je le ferai.

- Voilà un jeune homme intelligent. "

Ils passèrent dans la bibliothèque où Lus donna un polar à lire à Harry et lui prépara le repas. Aux alentours de midi, Snape sortit de son bureau, il alla dans la cuisine embrasser Lucius et demanda:

"Où est notre jeune éphèbe?

- Il lit.

- Bien.

- Alors qu'as tu découvert?

- Il a un passé des plus tristes et révoltant, le même que moi.

- Il a subi des violences?

- Oui, psychologiques, physiques et sexuelles.

- Pauvre gamin en effet.

- Gardons le avec nous Lus, Définitivement.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il restera toute sa vie ici?

- Pourquoi pas? Il est pauvre, il n'a rien et est obligé de se laisser baiser par de gros pervers pour gagner des sous, nous on a beaucoup d'argent et tout le confort dont il rêvait. Faisons de lui notre amant!

- On peut essayer, de toute façon, je l'ai déjà mêlé à nos affaires donc c'est le mieux!

- Comment ça?

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, un super diamant, tu sais combien il vaut?

- Pas moins d'un million de livres j'imagine!

- Non de dollars.

- De dollars? Waouh! Et alors?

- C'est notre jeune Adonis qui va se charger de désactiver les lasers.

- Lus c'est de la folie, il n'est même pas entrainé à ce genre d'affaires.

- Il y arrivera, il est petit et fin. ET habile.

- J'espere que tu es sûr de toi!

- Mais oui! Allez à table, !"

Lus partit chercher Harry à la bibliothèque et lui dit:

" Viens manger beau gosse!"

Harry posa le livre et les suivit.


End file.
